Holiday Romance
by mikesgirl4eva
Summary: While on holiday will Kate and Mike finally admit how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just an idea I had while I was booking my summer holiday with my friends. Not too sure about it so let me know what you think. I know it is a very short chapter but I wasn't sure about it so thought I would post it and see how it goes.

The crew of the Hammersley were in Barbados. It had been an unusual reward from NAVCOM given to thank them for the many dangerous situations they had found themselves in. Despite being unusual none of them were complaining.

The boys were playing football on the beach while the girls were sunbathing and catching up on the gossip.

Nikki was discussing her upcoming wedding to ET. Kate and Rebecca were bridesmaids and they were discussing dress colours and shoes.

"When you guys get married I want to be your bridesmaid" Nikki commented.

"And who exactly am I going to marry?" Kate laughed "Everyone knows about Rebecca and Spider's "secret" relationship"

"Well given you can't keep your eyes off the CO...?" Nikki replied

Kate blushed furiously "There is nothing going on there and I am not interested in Mike"

"Oh Mike now is it?" Bomber smirked "And you are so interested in him, you can't keep your eyes off him!"

"Not true!" Kate huffed.

Nikki and Rebecca just laughed. Kate couldn't keep her eyes off Mike but she hadn't realised how obvious she was.

"He likes you you know" Nikki said

"Really? Kate asked a little too eager

"Well, if you aren't interested it won't matter" Nikki laughed.

Kate couldn't help but get excited at the thought that Mike might be as interested in her as she was in him.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the day on the beach the crew were getting ready for their various evening plans. Nav was going to dinner with ET and Bomber and Spider had plans. The boys were planning their bar crawl. Mike had asked Kate to dinner, he hadn't wanted her to be on her own and he didn't really fancy a bar crawl.

The girls were in Kate's room. "So you and the CO have a date?" Nikki asked.

"It isn't a date" Kate replied "It's a nothing. We are two friends having a casual dinner"

"So it has taken you two hours and four outfit changes to get ready for a casual nothing with a friend?" Nikki laughed.

Buffer and Mike were having a drink in the bar waiting for their company for the evening.

"You and Kate have dinner plans?" Buffer asked "I didn't realise you two were together?"

"We aren't" Mike replied

"Oh so it is a first date then?" Buffer wondered

"No" Mike asked "Why?"

"Just the way you two look at each other and the fact you have clearly went to a lot of effort this evening for dinner with a friend"

Mike looked at Buffer. Was it really that obvious how he felt about Kate? He hadn't thought of tonight as a date but if it went that way he certainly wouldn't complain. He just didn't think Kate felt the same.

Mike was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of the girls. Kate looked amazing and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had finally decided on her blue, strappy dress that stopped just above the knee.

Nav, Bomber and Buffer had noticed Mike's reaction to Kate's arrival and just smirked at each other.

Mike finally stood up and took Kate's arm "Shall we?"

As they left for the restaurant Kate became very aware that she was in Mike's presence and started to feel self conscious. He doesn't think of you like that, Kate thought, and really I should know better than to let Rebecca and Nikki's daft ideas go to my head.

Mike and Kate had eaten their dinner in an awkward silence and as they drank their wine Mike asked Kate if she was okay.

"I am fine, you?" she replied.

"I am fine. You were just a little quiet over dinner and I wondered if everything was okay?"

Kate blushed and couldn't look at Mike. She had felt so nervous over dinner and hadn't known what to say. She had had feelings for Mike since she has started on the Hammersley but Nikki suggesting he might have feelings for her had thrown her and now she felt awkward.

She suddenly realised that he was waiting for a reply and she had been caught up with her own thoughts.

"I..um..it was just something Nikki said today has me confused and I am sorry if I have been quiet. Dinner was lovely and I didn't mean to ruin it"

Mike looked at her with a puzzled look "You certainly haven't ruined anything. I was just concerned about you. So what did Nikki say that has confused you?"

"She thought we were going on a date and that you were interested..." Kate tailed off as she realised what she had blurted out.

"Do you want it to be a date?" he asked

Kate was flustered and didn't know what to say. She finished her wine and made to leave. Mike grabbed her arm, "if it helps Nikki was right. I am interested"

Kate just looked at him. Her mind was racing. She had always wanted him to be interested and now he had just told her he was.

"You want to go for a walk? he asked. She needed some fresh air and agreed.

They walked along the beach, both of them trying to take in what had been said. Mike stopped walking and Kate turned to face him.

Mike leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle at first and then gradually became more heated. He put his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck and moved in closer to him.

The two were completely lost in each other and never noticed the sly smiles they were getting from Nikki and ET who were also walking along the beach.

"I told you they were meant to be together!" Nikki exclaimed before moving ET along so they wouldn't be seen.

Mike and Kate pulled apart. Kate looked at him "In response to your earlier question, I would like tonight to be a date". Mike just smiled and took Kate's hand as they walked back to the hotel.

"How is this going to work?" Kate asked Mike

"Well Commander Marshall let ET and Nav work on the same ship so maybe he will let us too. We will need to wait and see what he says. No point in worrying about it now" Mike replied. He knew Kate was worried but he didn't want to think about work and NAVCOM right now. He had the woman he loved in his arms and that was all that mattered right now.

He leaned in for another kiss and as things were started to get pretty heated Kate pulled away. Mike groaned in protest. "I want us to take things slowly" Kate said.

Mike agreed and they decided to call it a night. Mike made for the door and Kate followed. "Will you go on a second date tomorrow? I was thinking we could go for lunch?" Mike asked. Kate agreed and he gave her a long kiss goodnight before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate had just shut her room door when there was a knock at it. Thinking it was Mike, Kate laughed to herself. She was surprised to find Nikki and Rebecca standing grinning at her when she opened the door.

"We waited until the CO left and now we want the gossip!" Nikki told her

"You have been watching my door waiting for Mike to leave?"

"Yes and now we want the gossip" Rebecca replied

"You want the gossip on two friends going for dinner?"

"No, we want the gossip on the kiss on the beach!" Nikki smirked

"How do you know about that?"

"Josh and I saw you"

Kate moved out of the way and let the girls in. They sat on the sofa and Kate opened a bottle of wine. She had a feeling they were going to be here a long time!

After pouring a drink for them all Kate sat down and waited to be interrogated.

"Dinner was a bit awkward as I couldn't get your idea of Mike being interested out of my head but after we admitted how we felt it was an amazing evening." Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Nikki screamed.

"Let's just keep it quiet at the moment" Kate said "we have only had one date and we are taking things slowly"

"So, what I am going to wear for my lunch date tomorrow?!" Kate asked them.

Nikki and Bomber just smiled at Kate. They had been right about Kate and Mike having feelings for each other but most importantly they had never seen Kate so happy. They knew how hard it was to have feelings for someone and have to work with them every day without them knowing but now it had all worked out for the best just as it had for them and their partners.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike sat in the bar waiting for Kate. They had arranged to meet there for their lunch date. He looked at his watch. Kate was 20 minutes late and that wasn't like her. He sent her a text to see if everything was okay.

Buffer and Swain entered the bar and saw Mike looking anxious and a bit upset. They ordered their drinks and headed over to him. "Everything okay?" Buffer asked.

Mike looked at him "Kate is 20 minutes late for our date" he said miserably.

Buffer and Swain looked at each other in surprise. "So last night went well then?" Buffer asked.

"I thought so but now I am not so sure".

Nikki came into the bar looking for Josh. Mike asked if she had seen Kate. She hadn't but said she would check Kate's room.

Kate was sat in her room when Nikki knocked on the door. Kate answered it and was surprised to see Nikki standing there.

"Mike is worried about you. You didn't show up for your date." Nikki told Kate.

Kate started to cry "I know but I don't know what to do"

Nikki and Kate made their way to the balcony of Kate's room and Kate began to explain.

"Mike and I have been in a relationship before. He was the navigation lecturer on a course I did at ADFA. We were together a year and things were going well and then he just left with no explanation" Kate just blurted out.

Nikki looked shocked "You and Mike?! He just left?!"

"Yes and now I am worried about getting into a relationship with him. What if things go well and he just leaves again? When he left I was hurt more than I have ever been and I can't do that again."

"Do you still love him?"

"More than anything in the whole world. I never stopped loving him. When he kissed me last night I couldn't believe it. I have wanted that for so long."

"But?" Nikki asked.

"I just don't know what I would do if he left again so I guess not getting involved at all is the easier of the two painful situations"

"You need to speak to Mike about this. You need to find out why he left and more importantly what the future holds. You two are made for each other and need to see if you can sort things out"

"I can't"

"Do you want me to find him and send him up here?"

Kate thought for a bit "I guess I can't avoid him forever. Thanks Nikki. I really appreciate you listening to me."

"That's what friends are for" Nikki told Kate as she left to speak to Mike.

As Nikki entered the bar she felt like smacking Mike across the head but figured that wasn't the wisest career move. How could he just leave Kate with no explanation and then just expect them to start off where they had left?

"Have you seen Kate? Is she okay?" Mike asked as soon as he saw Nikki.

"She is in her room" Nikki told him. As soon as she saw his sad face and genuine concern for Kate she softened and felt sorry for him.

"Did she tell you why she didn't meet me?"

"She is just feeling a bit insecure about things and I think it all got a bit much for her"

"Insecure? Why?" Mike looked at Nikki. He got the feeling she wasn't telling him the whole story.

"You want me to discuss it here?"

"Yes"

Nikki looked at him "Well, given how things ended the last time you two were together she is worried it will happen again and doesn't know if she can go through that again"

Mike just looked at Nikki and felt as though his heart was going to break. He had hurt her in the past and now she didn't know if she could trust him. He had hoped for a second chance with the woman he loved and he had blown it before it had even started.

"I need to speak to her and explain why I left her. I did it for her. I didn't want her to resent me in the future and regret marrying me so I left. I regretted it as soon as I left but I thought it was the right thing for her and.." Mike realised he was babbling. "I am going to speak to Kate".

He got up and left. Buffer and Swain looked at Nikki. Their CO and XO had been in a relationship before and the CO had just left with no explanation. No wonder Kate was confused. Nikki filled in the details for them. They all hoped Mike and Kate could work things out.

Mike knocked on Kate's door and when she answered he could see her tear stained face and he felt awful.

"I am sorry I missed our date" Kate told him

"Nikki explained. I came to speak to you about it. I want another chance" Mike said.

She invited him in.

"I wish you had spoken to me about it. Maybe we could have avoided this" Mike told her.

Suddenly Kate felt angry as she looked at Mike and before she knew it she was exploding at him

"Avoid it? How exactly would that have worked? You walked out on me a year into our relationship with no explanation. You have never explained why you left and then when I came onboard the Hammersley you referred to our relationship as a "thing" and as for that ridiculous charade with Ursula..seriously what was that?!"

Mike couldn't look at her, she was right. He has shown her no respect and Ursula had been nothing.

"I didn't mean to suggest our relationship had meant nothing to me. I thought you had moved on and I didn't want to cause any problems. I didn't think and I am sorry about that. I left because you had your whole career ahead of you and the last thing I wanted was for you to regret settling with me and perhaps your career being affected. You are right about Ursula. It was nothing more than a charade. I didn't think you were interested in me and Ursula was a pathetic attempt at a distraction. I never considered your feelings and I can only apologise for that. I have never stopped loving you Kate and while I don't deserve a second chance if you were to give me one I promise I would never hurt you or leave you again."

Kate took his hand "I love you too. I am sorry about today. I just freaked out and didn't think I could cope if you were to leave me again"

Mike leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her hands round his neck and pulled him closer. He deepened this kiss and she let out a moan. When they finally broke apart Mike suggested the lunch they had missed earlier. She agreed.

Later in the hotel bar, the crew of the Hammersley walked into the hotel bar for drinks and to plan their evening. They spotted Mike and Kate at a table in the corner. They were chatting and kissing. They were completely wrapped up in each other and oblivious to the crew watching them.

"I am glad they worked things out. It is about time!" Nikki said.

The crew looked over as Mike and Kate were making out and they all agreed it was about time.


End file.
